


It Happened During Break Time

by boos_pledis



Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [14]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Animal Handlers, Animals, Crushes, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ice cream boy, Inspired by the North Carolina Zoo show on TV, Jungwon's got a crush, M/M, Slightest hints of other ships, Sunoo is salty, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis
Summary: Jungwon has a crush on the rhino trainer at the ice cream stand he works at in the zoo.ORthe Enhypen Zoo AU that you didn't think would happen.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742212
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	It Happened During Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> ummm bc i love jaywon and i wanted to write for them, here's this idea that i came up with after watching an episode about the North Carolina zoo
> 
> enjoy :)

Jungwon has been staring at the cute rhino trainer for a solid thirty minutes while standing behind the ice cream bar displaying different flavors for the public to look over. It's been a busy day, but he can't help stealing glances at him when he's scooping singles of strawberry or vanilla or chocolate for the next few grubby kids with their grumpy parents in tow.

Thanks to Jake, the koala handler, and Sunoo, the hyena care taker, Jungwon has learned quite a bit about Jay. Like how much he loves his rhino, Rina, and wouldn't trader her for the world - though it's not secret seeing as Jungwon yearns to be looked at the same way he looks at her. 

Of course, he has never told Jay this. They've spoken on occassion, actually they speak almost every day when they're both at work because their break times just so happen to match up everytime. That's probably thanks to Sunghoon, the penguin trainer who also happens to be their manager. 

His break starts in a few minutes and, as always, Jay will take the last few extra minutes to make sure Rina is feeling alright and that she has plenty of food and water, so Jungwon contemplates tripping the short distance over to the turtle exhibit where Niki usually is feeding them lettuce and tomatoes. Or maybe to Heeseung at the elephant habitat, their biggest female has finally given birth to her baby and Jungwon wouldn't mind getting some personal time to admire the newborn creature. 

The clock on his station beeps three times before it shuts off and Jungwon puts up a sign that says he'll be back soon with a cheesy smiley face right after it. He moves from behind his work station and ambles over to the outside of the rhino cage, Jay gently petting Rina on the back as she shoves her face into the metal bin holding her food. 

He seems to spot him immediately because he's smiling and waving at the younger, taking a couple more seconds to pat her back before moving away and taking the exit for his own break. Jungwon can't stop the smile that's already spreading on his lips and making his dimples extremely noticeable. Sunoo said his dimples were charming anyway, so it doesn't hurt to use them so he can charm his way into Jay's heart. 

"Hey," Jungwon says first, Jay approaching him while glancing over at his rhino once. 

"Hey, Jungwonnie. Wanna come get a snack with me? I'm starving, skipped breakfast this morning." Jay explains and Jungwon is quick to agree with a small nod of his head. "So how was your afternoon at the ice cream stand?" 

Jungwon sighs, "Usual. It's kind of hot today, so I got a couple more customers, but the prices are ridiculous, so not many more than how it's been going." 

"Sounds like someone had fun." Jay replies sarcastically. They make it to the employee room and head inside to use the kitchen. Jungwon doesn't admit it to himself, but he feels like this is kind of a mini date, getting snacks together. Next thing you know, they'll be feeding each other in the kitchen, at least that's what Jake says when he's teasing Jungwon.

"How was your afternoon with Rina?" Jungwon asks, opening the fridge and grabbing two waters for himself and Jay. 

"She's a bit fired up today. The other guy that takes my days off was really testy yesterday. He keeps acting like he's afraid and the way he steps into her territory makes her suspicious. Plus, she's more comfortable with me, so it's not surprising she's a bit more hostile with everyone else. Humans haven't always treated her the best," Jay replies and Jungwon immediately knows what he's talking about. 

Jay had told him before that Rina was brought in because her old trainer was abusive. Before the zoo, she was privately own and kept in awful conditions. Once she was fully grown, they stole her horns and sold them on the black market. Thankfully, the person was caught for the illegal activity and Rina was taken to their zoo. Since she had grew up in captivity, she couldn't be released back in the wild and that's how she ended up in their care. 

It's an awful story and Jungwon feels for Rina, but he also admires Jay for the way he takes care of her, almost like he's making up for the years of mistreatment and abuse she received. 

"Why can't they hire someone who can do the job correctly?" Jay continues to rant and pulls a small bag of chips from a box on the counter. "She can't handle someone like that idiot, especially alone." 

"Yeah, it's not fair to her." Jungwon hands Jay the water bottle and the older accepts it with a grateful nod. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you." 

"What?" 

"Why a rhino? Why did you want to train with rhino's specifically?" 

Jay takes a breath and twists his lips up to the side in thought. He uncaps his water and takes a small sip of it. "Well, I wanted to work with an animal that would...understand me, I guess. I'm a sensitive person, believe it or not, and that means I'm sensitive in all emotions, anger, pain, sadness, happiness. 

"Now, rhinos weren't what I was looking for specifically, but when I was doing orientation, we passed by the rhino exhibit and I met Rina. There was just...an instant connection, she got me and I got her. So I chose her. Doesn't mean she trusted me immediately, but over time, I was able to gain her trust and now we're really close." Jay finishes his explanation, smiling at the mere thought of his rhino. 

Jungwon wishes Jay would smile like that when he talked about him. "That's...actually really cool, hyung. It's a good story." 

"Thanks," Jay shoves a chip in his mouth, "are there any specific animals you want to work with, Jungwonnie?"

"Sheep." Jungwon says firmly. 

"Why?"

"I don't know. People always say I remind them of a sheep and they're pretty cool animals. You always hear about them, but never really see them, so if I can, I'd like to show off the sheep to the world. They're really underrated for being one of the animals you learn first when you're a child." Jungwon explains, finishing off his water bottle with two big gulps.

"I like your agenda, kid. In fact, I want you to tell me something about sheep. Something people don't know." Jay leans against the counter and crosses his arms and Jungwon has to look away before he can think of something to tell Jay.

"Um..." Jungwon takes another sip of water while he thinks of a random fact about sheep, "well, a sheep's pupils are rectangular and that allows them to see 360 degrees. They don't even have to turn their heads to look, they can just see the back and sides with their peripheral." 

Jay smiles widely, "That's really cool, Jungwonnie. I think you'd make a great sheep herder one day." 

"You know something else I'd also be great at?" _This is it, Jungwon, you have to do it now._

"What?" _Do it! Just do it!_

"Boyfriend, I would...make a great boyfriend." He did it. He finally did it. Even though Jay's face is stunned, Jungwon can't help but feel the tiniest bits of relief swelling within him now that he's finally got it off his chest. 

Jay's face is only shocked momentarily, then his lips are spliting into a charming smile-like smirk that's so...Jay in it's essence that Jungwon feels his cheeks heat up with a fiery red. "Boyfriend, huh?" 

Jungwon rolls his lips into his mouth awkwardly while nodding his head. He doesn't dare say something again because he knows his voice would betray him and crack embarrassingly. 

"Is this your adorable way of asking me out, Jungwon?" Jay asks with amusement. 

Again, Jungwon nods, linking his hands together and twisting his fingers a bit harshly. 

"Hmm," Jay hums coyly. "When's the first date?" 

Jungwon doesn't think he's ever been happier than this very day. 

***

They're all sitting in the break room celebrating Jungwon's promotion from ice cream boy to sheep trainer, at least in a few days anyway. Sunghoon had gathered them all so they could all congratulate him for the promotion. 

"Congrats, Jungwonnie, you deserve this." Jungwon smiles when Jay leans forward and presses a kiss onto his dimpled cheek. Jungwon pouts his lips out for a proper kiss and Jay, thankfully, grants him one. 

"Ew..." Isn't it just like Sunoo to ruin such a good moment with his unnecessary commentary? 

Sunghoon calls him out for it though, "You're just mad you don't have a boyfriend, Ddeonu." 

"It's not like I'm waiting for someone," Sunoo says sarcastically, glancing over at Niki, who is speaking with Jake and Heeseung, happily oblivious. 

"Don't be salty, Sunoo hyung, you'll get a boyfriend once he notices your existence." Jungwon teases while Jay drapes himself onto Jungwon's back, hugging him from behind.

Sunoo glares over his cup as he takes a sip of the red fruit punch. "We always knew you were a rhin-hoe for Jay." 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
